Un soir de noel
by Oulia
Summary: Yaoi Gackt/You


POV de Gackt

Je m'appelle Gackt, me connaissez-vous ? Je suis chanteur, auteur et compositeur. Je suis très connu au Japon et dans les autres pays asiatiques, mais je le suis beaucoup moins dans le reste du monde. Beaucoup de gens m'envient, je suis riche, beau, j'ai une voix parait-il envoutante, je sais jouer de plusieurs instruments de musique et je réussis tout ce que j'entreprends. Mais m'envieraient-ils, si je leur disais qu'en cette soirée de Noël, je suis seul, et cela depuis que je ne suis plus marié. Personne ne sait que je passe Noël seul. Je ne veux pas voir de la pitié sur le visages de mes amis, qui se sentiraient obligés de m' inviter. Alors je ne dis rien et quand le sujet Noël s'immisce dans une conversation, et bien je mens en souriant.

Peut-être vous demandez-vous ce que je vais faire ce soir tout seul? Et bien je me suis fait à manger, et là je suis devant mon piano, en train de jouer le concerto n°2 de Rachmaninov. Je m'arrête de temps en temps, prenant la bouteille de vin pour en boire, et puis ensuite je recommence. Je ne m'arrêterais que lorsque les sentiments de solitude et de tristesse seront partis de moi et si cela ne marche pas alors j'arrêterais quand je m'écroulerais de fatigue. Il n'y a que la musique qui me fasse planer. Même quand j'étais avec ma femme, je ne ressentais pas ça. A vrai dire je pense n' être jamais complètement heureux, je suis trop torturé par mon passé. Je suis trop conscient de la misère du monde pour me sentir heureux. Et ce soir seul avec moi-même, je ressens encore plus tout cela.

Je ne fais même plus attention à ce que je fais, je commence à voir tout trouble, je pense que je suis sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, je ne vois plus rien...

Fin de POV de Gackt

POV de.....

Je suis enfin arrivé devant sa maison, je vois que tout est allumé, je suppose qu'il est en train de diner avec des amis. Je devrais peut-être partir mais ma famille n'a pas pu venir au dernier moment et je me sens si seul, j'aimerais au moins pouvoir passer ce Noël avec quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Je me décide enfin à sonner, mais personne ne me répond alors comme j'ai le double des clés, j'ouvre la porte. Je suis complètement stupéfait par ce que je vois. Il n'y a personne dans cette maison, qui est complètement en bazar, il y a une assiette sale sur la table basse avec une bouteille de vin vide, une chemise froissée sur le canapé, des crayons éparpillés, des partitions, une carte de Noël quelque peut surprenante où il est écrit « Joyeux Noël Gackt, tu es encore seul ce Noël, mais essaies de passer un bon Noël quand même de la part de Gackt » . Même si cela pouvait paraitre drôle qu'il s'écrive à lui même, cela ne me fait pas rigoler car je viens de comprendre qu'il m'a menti, qu'il a menti à tout le monde. Je me sens complètement triste à l'idée, que les années précédentes où j'étais heureux, l'une des personnes qui m'est le plus chère ne l'était pas. Ne pas avoir été là, pour lui dans ces moments là, me fait terriblement mal.

Je continue mon inspection, mon cœur s'arrête quand je le vois allongé par terre, inconscient. Je me précipite vers lui , et je me rends compte que heureusement il respire encore. Je le prends dans mes bras et le porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Je le regarde et je vois les traces de ses larmes dessinées sur son visage. Je me penche et lui donne un baiser sur le front en lui demandant pardon. Il a l'air d'un ange comme cela endormi, j'aimerais pouvoir être à ses côtés toute ma vie. Souvent on me demande si cela ne me dérange pas qu'il soit plus connu que moi, nous avons fondé GacktJob tous les deux, mais c'est lui que tout le monde admire. A vrai dire, moi-même je l'admire, si j'ai fondé avec lui GacktJob, c'est parce que je croyais en son talent. Gackt est la personne que j'admire le plus. La vérité est tout autre. Depuis que je le connais, j'ai toujours été amoureux de lui, jamais je ne lui ai dit de peur qu'il me rejette. Alors je veille sur lui et je le vois (regarde) évoluer, il est de plus en plus impressionnant, je suis fier d'être à ses côtés, de pouvoir jouer pour lui. Je lui redonne un baiser sur le front et je repars chez moi. Arrivé chez moi (Une fois arrivé), je défais le sapin de Noël, prends le gâteau dans le frigo et une bouteille de champomi. Je pense qu'il a assez bu d'alcool. Je mets le tout dans ma voiture et je retourne chez Gackt.

Éclipse de 2h

Je viens de finir de tout préparer, j'ai refait le sapin de Noël et mis quelques décorations par-ci par-la , j'ai mis le cadeau sous le sapin, j'ai dressé la table en y mettant des bougies, j'ai mis le champomi dans le seau à champagne et pour finir j'ai disposé le gâteau sur un beau plateau. Maintenant il faut que j'aille le réveiller, il a assez dormi, il est hors de question qu'il passe sa soirée de Noël dans son lit. Je vais pour aller dans sa chambre, mais je m'arrête quand je le vois qui me fixe.

Je lui sourit et m'avance vers lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il est complètement perdu, je l'enlace.

-You, que fais-tu ici?

Fin de POV de you

-Ma famille n'a pas pu venir au dernier moment, alors je me suis dit que se serait sympa de passer Noël avec toi, quand je suis rentré et que j'ai compris que tu le passais seul, cela m'a rendu triste tu sais. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit? Je croyais qu'on était proche...

-C'est pas une histoire d'être proche ou pas, je ne veux pas que vous ayez pitié de moi et que vous vous sentiez obligés de m' inviter.

-Regarde moi! Tu crois réellement que, pour moi, se serait une obligation de t' inviter, ne te rends-tu donc pas compte à quel point, je... je t'adore

-Je sais mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, aller viens! J'ai amené quelques trucs de chez moi, nous allons passer un merveilleux Noël tous les deux.

-Merci

-Tu n'a pas à me remercier, cela me fait plaisir de le passer avec toi. En plus pour la première fois je vais pouvoir te donner ton cadeau le jour de Noël, cela me rend très heureux.

Gackt prit You dans ses bras en lui murmurant des tas de merci, après cela ils mangèrent le gâteau et s'offrir leurs cadeaux, ils s'échangèrent un sourire quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient eu la même idée, c'était un pendentif ou il y avait marqué « Gackt and You». Ils regardèrent un film et parlèrent jusqu'à 4h du matin, puis au moment de se séparer, Gackt demanda à You si il voulait rester dormir. Bien sur You accepta, ils allèrent dans la chambre. Gackt plaqua You contre le mur...

-You j'ai envie de toi

You l'embrassa.

POV de Gackt

C'est si bon de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, je me sens planer, nous avançons vers le lit tout en nous embrassant, je suis de plus en plus excité, je me retrouve rapidement allongé sur le lit, You à califourchon sur moi, il délaisse ma bouche, pour venir me lécher l'oreille droite puis me déposer plein de baisers sur tout mon torse descendant vers mon sexe gonflé. Très vite il le prend dans sa bouche, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir.

-haannn oui Youu

C'est tellement bon, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à jouir.

-Hannn oui, Youu, plus vite!

-haaa je viens

Je finis par me déverser dans sa bouche, il avale ma semence, et me dit qu'il adore cela. Il m'excite grave, je me sens tellement bien et en confiance avec lui que je décide de franchir le pas.

-You, s'il te plait, viens en moi

-Tu es sur de toi, je veux dire, on sait tous les deux que tu as une hantise de ,,,

-Chuuut, s'il te plait You, je veux justement que tu m'apprennes à ré-aimer de nouveau cela, j'ai pas envie que le seul homme qui m'ait touché soit celui qui m'est violé, je veux le faire avec toi... s'il te plait

-D'accord mon ange

-Quoi? Tu as dit.....

-Chuuut

Je me sens complètement léger, il m'a appelé « mon ange », je suis si heureux, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait ressentir des choses pour moi. J'ai toujours su qu'il était attiré par moi mais, avec ses mots, j'ai l'espoir fou qu'il pourrait m'aimer comme moi je l'aime. Je m'interromps dans mes pensées, par un gémissement, il a rentré deux doigts en moi, et je trouve que c'est trop bon, je l'encourage à continuer en l'embrassant, il continue de faire quelque vas et viens pour ensuite commencer à rentrer son sexe en moi, au début j'ai un peu mal, mais cette douleur se transforme vite en pur plaisir.

-Hannnn oui plus vite, c'est trop bon Youuuu!

-Hannn oui Gackt, tu es tellement étroit

Je pousse un cri de plaisir quand il touche ma prostate. Petit à petit, je deviens complètement fou de désir et de plaisir, j'aimerais que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Je me sens si bien et si proche de lui à cet instant. Ce n'est pas que l'union de nos deux corps ce soir, mais aussi l'union de nos deux âmes. Mon regard est encré dans le sien, tous les deux avons enfin compris la nature de nos sentiments. Nous finissons par jouir en même temps, et je me sens planer.

Éclipse de 11h

Nous avons fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de s'endormir nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments respectifs. On aurait dit un mariage tellement nous étions solennels, et je pense en tout cas que ce soir nous nous sommes mariés, à notre façon nous nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre. Je sais désormais que je ne serais plus jamais seul pour Noël, et que j'ai deux choses qui me font planer : la première est la musique et la deuxième est You.


End file.
